The Black Shards
by tikalxxx134
Summary: It's 50 years from now and the mobians have gotten sick with the destructive habbit of the humans.There have been some wars before.A small one and a worl war.Mobians are getting viewed as rats or mindless animals by human eyes and are pretty much treated
1. The council

_2025 AHD headquarters,council room 18:30 pm_

"i say we've watched long enough while those humans destroy the planet with they're useless wars and nuclear weapons! its time that weak excuse of a being is swiped away once and for all! let us restore the planet to its origenal state and rule the planet as the alpha beings!those humans think the world is they'res and they think they can control all its living!"A loud male voice boomed.

Agreeing mumbling soundet as curious mobian creature's watched the most oddly of them all who had been speaking.The creature was in his early twenty's and had long bristly almost hair like quills that reached the half of his back.Dominant green eyes watched the other creatures.Somehow they made him look like someone you want to follow and trust.It wassent that hard to see he was the leader of the council.

The creatures fur was bright red and his long ears where fox like..but a bit more flary.He wore a black hoodet cloak but the hood wassent pulled over his face at the moment so you could see his cold and hard looking face.But his eyes clearly showed he wassent that bad.

He had a belt around his upper boddy with weird gadgets attached to it.Another X shaped belt ewas strapped around his body underneath is a yellow glowing stone in the center of it.His jeans where baggy and had loadsa pockets and was collored dark green.His shoes had a weird design and where attached to his foot with a blue belt with a silver buckle.The heels and nose of them where tipped iron and the shoes themselves where brown.The bottems where iron aswell with a glowing green orb at the heels.

His long thick tail endet in a hook like shape."any suggestions how we whipe those humans out without doing harm to the animals and mobians and the enviroment?"he asked his voice booming through the room.A female white hedgehog whoes fur seemed to shift collors like an opal raised a hand.

A smile appeared on the red creature's muzzle"i should of known..yes opal?".The female hedgehog smiled nervously"my father told me about the space colony ark..maybe we can use geralds researches and sutch to develop some sort of gas thats only lethal to humans"she suggested"but i dont know if thats sutch a good idear.."she blushed looking at her feet.

"rash if i may.."a blue echidna next to him atood up glaring at opal"this girl surelly doesnt know what this is all about..i suggest we take a suggestion from a more experienced member'."ectually i like her idear sniper.."rash the red creature said looking at the blue echidna coldly.The echidna opened his mouth the say sommit but shutted it again"yes sir..".

Rash noddet"good"he looked at opal smiling warmly"come forward opal and explain what you have in mind..".The female hedgehog walked up to him and thin sandals.She wore short jeans,a black tank top and brown fingerless gloves."well there is a place in the ark called the chaos chamber..She typed sommit on a keyboard and a holagrafic map of the ARK became visable.A glowing dot marked the chaos chamber.

Opal shifted a bit nervous"its where gerald made his living creations.but messed with deseases and other things aswell..if we could spread one of those lethal deseases for humans over the earth they'll all die and the earth will be human free"she explained."anyting can go wrong with them..i think its way to risky.."sniper imidiatly snapped.

Rash glared at him raising himself to full hight being a head taller then the echidna"and i asume you have a mutch better idear?"he hissed almnost threateningly."no but its quite obvious your favoring her..your bringing the others into danger for a bit of fun with a girl"sniper hissed at him.

Allot of mumbling filled the room.Opal wished she could just dissapear while rash blushed slightly and slammed his fist onto the council table.Everyone became silent looking at him frightened expected he was going to klet them have it.He just sighed"council closed! go home and rest...we'll travel to ARK in one week!".


	2. A stroll through metal harbour

_next day_

_metal harbor,6:30am_

Rash quickly walked towards the launching platform of the metal harbor.The base had once belonged to GUN but AED had whiped the humans that worked here out and claimed the harbor.You have to admit that a launching base can come in handy someday..surelly when there's a space shuttle in it.

Opal and sniper followed him.The white hedgehog shuddered because of the cold winds that blew past her.Sniper and Rash seemed to be used to it but that wassent mutch of a suprise.Both males had trained allot and rash fur was allot thicker and longer keeping him warmer then most people.

Sniper simply ignored her even picking up his pace but rash,who had been watching her from the corner of his eyes started walking next to her.She sweatdropped looking at him quickly picking up her pace as she didnt want to look weak in the eyes of the AED's leader.Rash continued to walk next to her however which made her feel slightly uncomfy.

Sniper glared at them from the corner of his eyes and rolled his eyes anoyed.He quickly paced to further angryly.Rash was really favoring her!he was bringing others in danger for a girl!.To the echidna all rash girlfriends had wanted the same..power!why should this girl be different."she's probly just playing hard to catch or sommit"he murmered to himself.

Rash wanted to put an arm around the female hedgehog but she ducked away.He sweatdropped then chuckled slightly"dont be scared..just want to protect you from the wind.He smiled"i wont bite..".Opal looked at him"no its ok sir i can walk by myself..".Rash whinced slightly but started walking next to sniper again sighing.

It didnt take to long to arive at the HQ in the metal harbor.Rash punched in the code and entered the building,It was nice and warm there and opal stopped in the middle of the hall enjoying the warmth for a bit.Rash looked at her smiling warmly while in his mind he was plotting how to get her to me his girlfriend.

Though she seemed to be playing hard to catch deep in his heart he knew she wassent just playing..but she indeed was hard to catch.He sighed maybe he should of let her brother come with them to metal harbor.Opal seemed allot less shy when her brother obsidian was around.

The female hedgehog waited for them to continue not looking at rash.Sniper glared at rash as the creature wasjust staring at opal deep in thought.He coughed loudly"shouldent we continue sir?".Rash snapped out of it"wha..o yeah sorry"he quickly walked out of the hall opal and sniper following him.

The blue echidna couldent help but glare at the white hedgehog.Opal whinced slightly.The feeling she was doing sommit that was terribly wrong was almost to mutch and she'd like to cry.Either in the arms of her mother or brother...maybe her father but he had more attention for obsidian latelly as just like her he had become 20 a few days ago.

Rash fired a warningly glare at sniper"sniper..inspect the base..see if its big enough for the whole crew to sleep in.."he boomed.He was able to produce very loud sounds causing his voice to ring out through the whole base.The echidna jumped slightly but imidiatly recovered from the shock"yes sir!"he ran off.

Opal whinced not feeling to comfortable being here alone with rash he could easelly snap her in two if he liked and though theleader seemed friendly towards her she didnt feel like getting toutched by him or any male other then her brother or father.As opal wassent bad to see not bad at all that is her collor shifting fur and bright blue eyes seemed to hypnotise most males.

She was happy obsidian was always around to put an arm around her and glare around at people holding his sword so it was visable to everyone.But now her brother wassent here and she felt very uncomfortable being alone with a male that obviously had a crush on her.As if sensing her fear rash looked the other way "say opal..could you calculate how mutch food we need for all of us and see if there is room enough for that?".

The white hedgehog noddet"yes sir!"she turned around to run of but felt a hand being placed on her shoulder and twitched slightly shuddering."oh and opal..no need to sir me...just call me rash.."rash voice soundet near her ear.She blushed slightly"yes rash.."why the hell was she blushing?why didnt she wack his hand away?she had the right to..he couldent punish her for it.She quickly walked off.


	3. Obsidian's Rescue

Rash made his way to the launching platform with quick steps.He sighed slightly entering the small secuirity house in which you could check the current state of the rocket.He looked at the security camera's.

Shadows where moving on it and suddenly a small GUN patrol ran past the camera.The screen suddenly showed snow."what the…"the antinopod's ears pinned angryly."stupid humans dare to get in my way..".

He turned around and ran at insane speed towards the rocket.His feet never really toutching the ground.His long tail waving behind him."i'll teach them a lesson they wont forget…"he growled activating his mini satelite.

"sniper we've got human intrudors at the rocket! Get over here right now i'll be needing your help!call obsidian aswell!"Rash told sniper through the conection.The satelite crackled slightly before sniper replied."afirmative!"the echidna answered through the other aend of the line and broke the conection.

Rash hurried into the rocket silo.He slowed down looking around for the human intrudors.His tail raised as he got ready to attack.He sneaked around like a tiger hunting its prey.He had yet to find out that this time he wassent the hunter.

Suddenly the clicking of guns that where getting ready to fire made him spin around in suprise.His ears pinned angryly as he faced the GUN patrol.He roared loudly in utter rage as the humans managed to suprise him.The roaring could be heared throughout the whole islan and the GUN troopers winced.

Rash took this to his advantage to make a large leap using his tail jumping behind the humans landing on one foot spinning around whiping the whole patrol in the back.The humans yelped in suprise but rolled and fired they're weapons at him.

The quick feeted creature managed to dodge most bullets but got hit in the chest and in his tail.He whined collapsing.The GUN troopers aimedf again ready to kill him off.Amazingly they werent able to move.

The antinopod had started to glow brightly.Thousands of large sharp spikes now covered his tail.He glared angryly at the humans vbut all he could do at the moment was holding them in a telecenetic bind since he was to woundet to get up.

A black blur shot out of nowhere the whole base turning blackish and shroudet by shadows making it hard to see.Screams of terror could be hurt and gurgling sounds of someone at the edge of dead.

The shadows cleared revealing a black hedgehog with shadow style quills.Two bangs coming from his head one hanging infront of his bright blue eyes.His quills where streaked yellow.He wore a brown t-shirt,black baggy jeans and black boots.In his brown fingerless gloved hands he held a long sword.He had odd yellow markings pulled down his arms aswell.

Blood was dripping of it but the 20 years old hedgehog didnt seem to care"you rang?"he growled with deep dark voice.His voice was a tiny bit lighter then shadow's.Rash grinned"glad i can count on you obsidian.

The hedgehog didnt seem to have mutch respect for him and just gave a displeased snort.The humans where on the ground.Some still struggling for breath with they're troats slid open.Those that where lucky getting killed instantly had they're hearts ripped out or had lost they're head.

Rash looked at the body's slightly displeased"was this really needet?i mean you could of made it a quick clean dead..what would your sister say?".He really had pushed the wrong button on the hedgehog now as he spun around glaring at rash furiously.

The antinopod sweatdropped heavelly.Obsidian growled angry"you better leave opal out of this loser!"he barked angrylly."i've seen you looking at her..i wont let her fall for your charms bud..she'll just die because of this stupid war your causing!"The gaurdian boomed.

Rash whinced knowing that one of these days obsidian would backfire on him for looking at his sister.Obsidian had always been extremly protective over his sister never letting anyting happen to her and rarelly split up with her.

Luckylly for rash sniper arived"ugh..we better get someone to clean this mess up"the echidna snarled."i suggest you do that sniper..i'd love to see you do sommit that you usually shove onto others"obsidian comented angrylly and stormed off glaring at rash one more time.

"whats wrong with him?"sniper asked oddly looking at rash.Rash sweatdropped"i think he found out i like his sister,damn he can't keep on protecting her from male attention..besides i think she likes me to"he grinned satisfied.Sniper grinned"you think she does..".

Rash eyes narrowed at him"what do you mean with that sniper"he asked almost threateningly but it was clearly hearable he was just joking.Sniper grinned slightly"nothing rash..nothing".


	4. Sibling Arguments

Opal stared out of the window .She had locked herself in her room and was thinking things over."what if my plan fails..I'll kill milions of inocent mobians,plants and animals..."she murmered.She was starting to get used to the view.

The other crew members had moved into the base but now they where busy with preparing the rocket for take off.The female hedgehog sighed.That was someting rash didn't want her to help with and it made her more nervous then before.he defenatly had a crush on her but why would he be different from other males.

She felt like a toy these days and thats probably how all males thought of her a nice toy to play with.Why would rash be different?.She got jerked out of her thoughts as someone knocked the door."in..."she murmered.

Obsidian walked into the room"hello opal..".The female hedgehog imidiatly shot up and threw herself in her brothers arms crying.the male hedgehog hugged her gently"there now opal.."he closed the door"its ok..I already told him to leave you alone..".

Opal looked at him with teary eyes"I just don't know obsidian..I think I'm starting to like him..I have the feeling he's different from te others but..but.."she burried her face in her brother ebony fur again making loud sobbing sounds.

Obsidian gently stroked her"there now opal..I'll make sure everyting will be fine..you'll see..nothing to break your neck over sis..".Opal smiled lightly"thanks obsidian..your a great brother and a great friend..".

"hey thats what brothers are for"obsidian laughed.Opal sighed slightly"obsidian..is it true that rash got seriously hurt and is in our emergency hospital?"she asked trying not to sound to worried.

Obsidian rose an eyebrow"he's pretty much able to give orders and laugh so its nothing to seriously..I'm sure he'll be better once we leave to ARK...sadly"he snarled.Opals ears pinned"hey! He's an amazing person!he cares a lot about us!".

Obsidian sweatdropped lightly"I'll be at the rocket if ya need me sis.."he murmered slightly stunned and walked out of the door.Opal sweatdropped a bit suprised by herself"did I really say that?"she whispered.

"I must like him more then I thought"she stared out of the window a smile forming on her muzzle."Maybe I should pay him a visit..It might just cheer him up.."she walked out of the door and ran through the main hall.

She stopped at the door of the emergency hospital and knocked it."in!"rash voice spoke friendly.She gulped a bit.At first it had seemed a great idear to her but now that she was here it suddenly all looked silly and she felt like turning around and running off.

She just wanted to turn around and run away when the door opened and rash poked his head out looking at her suprised"opal..erm..please come in..like I said I don't bite..".The female hedgehog noddet there was no escape now.

Rash seemed to be the only one in the hospital bandaged up around his chest.he sat down on his bed and offered opal a chair"please sit..what brings you here opal?I didn't expect to see you here..surelly without you're brother..".

She sighed slightly having the feeling there was a large lump stuck in her troat."i can look after myself..I don't need his protection.."she spoke slowly and a bit nervous.Rash just smiled at her"I know that,I just can't imagen him letting you go to me without him after what he said to me at the launching platform.

"well the reason I'm here is because I thought it would cheer you up a little.."she looked down shylly blushing heavelly.He smiled lifting her head upwards so their eyes where locked"you did cheer me up..a lot".

"ahumn.."obsidian had appeared in the opening of the door glaring at them full off hate and looking pretty pissed.Rash gulped a bit retreating to his bed.Opal got up looking at obsidian angrylly"what are you doing here!".


	5. What's Love?

"Well it seemed I ectually got here just in time..out of the way opal!"Obsidian snarled walking towards rash but opal blocked the way."no!I came here myself! Its my own choice! Rash has nothing to do with it!"the silverish hedgehog sneered angrylly.

Obsidian took a step back stunned then his ears pinned not letting her scare him away again"He can't be trusted opal! He'll get us all killled in the end!"."I never complained about you and daisy either!"opal snapped.

Obsidian pulled a face like he got slapped in the face.Opals ears imidiatly dropped regretting she had said that.Obsidians girlfriend had been killed one day before their wedding and he never had gotten over it.

"I'm sorry Obsidian..I didn't mean it that way..its just..unfair if I like rash why hurt him brother.."she asked softly.The ebony hedgehog looked down sadly"I'm sorry opal..do as you please..but don't expect me to like him..".

Obsidian turned around walking off closing the door behind him.He walked to his own room sitting down on the bed staring at a picture of him and daisy.he female hedgehog was ebony and red just like shadow with the quills of tamara.She whore a yellow dress and there was a flower behind her ears.

Obsidian smiled slightly the memories sometimes cheered him up evebn though he missed her so much.Opal felt horrible of using obsidians past against him but it had been the only way to wake him up.

Rash gave her a worried look"everything ok opal?".The female hedgehog noddet"I just feel guilty about snapping at obsidian like that..he just wants to protect me"."Isn't he..well..a bit to over protective?"rash murmered carefully.

Opal sighed"yeah..but he..its just.."she coulden't find the words.She felt an arm being put around her and a blush appeared on her cheeks.Rash pulled her close"its ok opal..you did the right thing..I'm sure he'll understand eventually.".

She noddet slightly"maybe..I gues.."she looked at him smiling slightly.He smiled back at her gently stroking her."rash..how do you know you like someone?"opal asked him all of a sudden.Rash ears perked and he looked at her suprised"well uh..".

Opal looked at him curious making him feel a bit nervous."well you usually feel like butterfly's dance through your stumache and you feel good around that person and you get nervous easelly and blush a lot...".

"like you do now?"opal chuckled.Rash blushed heavelly looking away"yeah..like me..".She smiled"I think I like you rash..".The antinopods cheeks collored redder then they already where.

Opal smiled kissing him on the cheek before getting up smiling at him"see you around rash.."she walked out of the hospital leaving the antinopod stunned.He held a hand at his cheek staring at the door oddly


End file.
